Le fils du loup
by Abgrund
Summary: "Tu peux toujours essayer de me mettre une laisse Harry, mais jamais je ne permettrai qu'on me prenne ma liberté. Même si cela signifie que je dois te tuer. Ne l'oublie jamais." HP/OC
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic à chapitres. Je sais: j'ai déjà une autre histoire en cours (et je ne la laisse pas tomber je précise), mais il fallait absolument que je poste le début de celle-ci. Il en allait du destin de l'humanité. Ou peut-être pas..._

_ En espérant que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas ;)_

_Attention: le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il risque d'y avoir quelques scènes sanglantes et une (ou peut-être plus? ;p) relation homosexuelle plutôt explicite. Vous voilà prévenus :D (j'espère que je n'a pas fait peur à trop de monde quand même...)_

_Disclaimer: rien est moi sauf un OC (encore oui ;p) qui déambule parmi les créations de Rowling._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Arthur Weasley poussa un gémissement de désespoir, avachi sur son bureau. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le roux contemplait d'un air méchant l'énorme pile de paperasse qui avait élu domicile sur son bureau, espérant que celle-ci disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Mais la magie semblait malheureusement avoir atteint ses limites. Mr Weasley finit donc par se saisir de sa plume, puis, laissant échapper un long soupir, se résigna à compléter ses formulaires.

Il y a quelques semaines encore, Arthur ignorait que l'on puisse avoir tant de papiers à signer en une matinée. Mais il y a quelques semaines, la guerre contre Voldemort faisait rage, et personne n'avait la tête à remplir un de ces fichus dossiers administratifs.

La guerre était cependant belle et bien terminée, et le monde sorcier n'allait pas se rétablir en un coup de baguette. Les dégâts matériels n'étaient d'ailleurs rien face aux horreurs gravées dans les esprits. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre il y avait eu des pertes : presque tout le monde avait laissé dans cette atroce bataille un être qui lui était cher, voire même plus.

L'image d'un Fred riant aux éclats s'imposa dans l'esprit de Mr Weasley. Il lutta quelques minutes pour retenir ses larmes, et s'empara rageusement d'une dizaine de formulaires qu'il signa sans même les lire afin de penser à autre chose. Une fois son moral légèrement remonté, l'homme jeta un nouveau regard assassin à la montagne de dossiers.

Cette dernière se dressait devant lui, plus imposante que jamais. Et il était sensé signé tout ça pour midi ?

Le roux eut un instant de compassion pour son ami Kingsley, qui, depuis qu'il avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie, devait remplir trois piles de paperasse semblables, et ce en deux fois moins de temps. Arthur frissonna d'horreur à cette pensée, mais dû bientôt se reconcentrer sur son propre problème.

Une solution lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

C'était une idée de génie, et le sorcier dû reconnaître qu'il n'en avait jamais eu d'aussi bonne. Excepté peut-être lors de son séjour à Ste Mangouste, où il s'était fait soigner à la manière des Moldus. Une brillante invention que les points de soudure, vraiment.

Une petite voix profita du moment pour lui faire remarquer que Molly n'appréciait que rarement ses idées fantastiques. Mr Weasley écarta cette pensée moralisatrice d'un geste dédaigneux de la main : un jour ou l'autre, son génie serait en revint donc à sa pensée première.

Jetant un regard narquois aux dossiers, le sorcier ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un briquet. Il s'agissait là d'une formidable invention moldue, et qui permettait à ces derniers de transporter le feu dans leur poche, tout comme les sorciers. Décidément, les Moldus ne cesseraient jamais de le surprendre.

Arthur Weasley porta un regard admiratif à l'objet. C'était Harry et Hermione qui lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire la semaine dernière, mais il n'avait pas encore l'occasion de s'en servir, Molly le surveillant de trop près.

Le roux empoigna un formulaire à sa portée. C'était le moment rêvé pour jouer avec le feu, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette paperasse. D'un pierre deux coups comme disaient les Moldus. Il appuya un bref coup sur le briquet, faisant jaillir une délicate flammèche aux reflets bleutés.

Mais alors qu'il approchait sa victime de papier du briquet, le regard du sorcier s'attarda sur l'intitulé du document. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il posa brusquement son briquet, débarrassé de toute paresse, et lu le papier avec anxiété.

_Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai !_

Mr Weasley regarda sa montre, relu le courrier une seconde fois, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'heure. Il se pinça même, afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Bien qu'ici le mot cauchemar fut nettement plus approprié.

La simple feuille de papier qui venait d'échapper à une mort certaine se trouvait être une importante convocation à une réunion. Le problème étant que cette réunion s'était achevée depuis dix minutes.

Étouffant un juron, le roux sortit en courant de son bureau et se précipita dans l'ascenseur, bousculant au passage une vieille sorcière.

- Excusez-moi Mrs Churn, mais je suis pressé, argumenta-t-il tandis que la femme se répandait en insultes.

Le sorcier appuya d'un geste rageur sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, coupant court à la dispute. De retour au calme, il s'efforça de récapituler la situation.

Il y a quelques jours, une association avait été fondée. Son but était de prendre en charge les enfants de Mangemorts dont les parents séjournaient à Azkaban ou étaient décédés, afin que les jeunes sorciers ne soient pas livrés à eux-mêmes.

L'objectif dissimulé de cette démarche était bien entendu de surveiller ces enfants, veillant à ce qu'ils ne suivent pas les traces de leurs parents. Ces derniers étaient donc confiés dans des familles volontaires, et bénéficiaient par ailleurs du suivi d'un psychomage une fois par semaine.

L'association portait le nom de « Chidren's House », et Molly avait immédiatement tenu à en faire partie. Arthur se tapa la tête contre la proi qui lui faisait face.

Bon sang, et voilà qu'il loupait la réunion de répartition dans les familles... Elle allait le _tuer_.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et le sorcier en jaillit dès l'ouverture des portes, se précipitant vers le bureau de Kingsley. Après tout, c'était ce dernier qui avait monté l'organisation, il pourrait certainement trouver une solution à son problème. C'est que le roux espérait en tout cas.

Mr Weasley, plongé dans ses pensées, percuta soudain quelqu'un de plein fouet. S'apprêtant à de nouvelles remontrances, il fut soulagé en apercevant le visage surpris mais souriant de Kingsley.

- Alors Arthur, s'exclama ce dernier, je sors tout juste de la réunion? Où étais-tu, on t'a attendu, tu sais !

- Désolé… trop papiers, oublié, balbutia le roux essoufflé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il restait un enfant pour toi.

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Merlin seul sait ce que Molly m'aurait…

- Lis donc son dossier avant de me remercier, le coupa Kingsley devenu grave en lui tendant une enveloppe. S'il est encore là, c'est juste que personne n'en a voulu.

- Drago Malfoy ?

- Je m'occupe déjà de ce garçon. Désolé Arthur, et à bientôt j'espère.

Interloqué, Mr Weasley vit la silhouette du ministre de la Magie s'éloigner puis tourner au bout du couloir. De quel phénomène avait-il bien pu écoper ?

Aussi inquiet que curieux, Arthur décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa plusieurs formulaires. Il mit de côté les consignes de sécurité et autre paperasse, à la recherche du prénom de son futur résident.

Arthur finit par le trouver, accompagné d'une photo récente de l'individu. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction, les yeux braqués sur le nom qui figurait en haut du dossier.

De toute évidence, les Weasley n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

* * *

_Alors? Des avis sur ce prologue? Remarques, conseils, (compliments aussi, même si je n'y crois pas trop T_T), n'hésitez pas surtout!_

_Au fait, quelqu'un parmi vous aurait-il une idée de l'identité du futur résident des Weasley? C'est un OC bien entendu, mais son nom de famille ne vous est pas inconnu normalement. Si une personne réussit à le trouver, elle gagnera peut-être quelque chose ;)  
_

_Je posterai le chapitre suivant bientôt!_

_Et n'oubliez pas: les formulaires administratifs, c'est le MAL._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'étais inspirée cet aprèm' du coup j'ai pu rapidement boucler ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D_

_Je remercie au passage ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favorites/alerts, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Disclaimer: ça n'a pas changé depuis le prologue. Vive Rowling!_

_Une remarque concernant ce qui va suivre. Je pense que tout le monde le remarquera, mais je préfère préciser au cas où: l'action se passe plusieurs jours après le prologue. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman.

Harry déposa quelques fleurs sur la tombe qui se tenait devant lui et s'assit, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage. Sur le même ton enjoué, il poursuivit son monologue:

- Vous vous rendez compte, ça fait exactement un mois que la guerre est finie ! Qu'est-ce-que le temps passe vite…

On aurait pu croire qu'une fois la guerre terminée, Harry aurait mille et une occupations bien plus joyeuses qu'une ballade dans un cimetière. Il l'avait cru aussi.

Naïvement, Harry avait espéré qu'après la chute de Voldemort, il pourrait mener une existence paisible en compagnie de ceux qu'il aimait. Hélas, la plupart de ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts. Ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Fred et beaucoup d'autres encore… tous étaient désormais enterrés plusieurs mètres sous terre.

Il restait bien Ron et Hermione, ses amis de toujours, mais les deux tourtereaux semblaient englués depuis la fin du conflit, s'embrassant chaque fois qu'ils ne roucoulaient pas des mots d'amour. Si la situation avait d'abord amusé Harry, il s'était rapidement lassé de ne pas pouvoir parler à l'un sans que ce soit l'autre qui lui réponde. Et puis, comment ne pas se sentir de trop dans leurs conversations amoureuses qui ne le concernaient pas le moins du monde?

Le nom de Ginny Weasley brilla d'une faible lueur dans l'esprit de Harry. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait été follement amoureux de la rousse, et qu'il avait même espéré il y a quelques mois bâtir son avenir avec elle. Mais quelque chose que le brun n'arrivait pas à définir s'était cassé entre-temps, et il avait été incapable de se remettre avec la jeune fille une fois la guerre achevée.

Le sorcier passait donc la plupart de son temps en solitaire. Quand l'ennui devenait trop fort, ce qui était souvent le cas, il partait se recueillir sur les tombes de personnes qu'il avait connues. Il y restait alors de longues heures, parlant de tout et de rien à ces simples sépultures, qui pourtant paraissaient le comprendre mieux qu'aucun autre vivant.

- J'ai pensé à vous cette nuit.

Comme toutes les nuits d'ailleurs. Chaque soir, les âmes tourmentées de ceux qui étaient morts pour lui, _à cause_ de lui, revenaient le hanter. Les cris de terreur se mêlaient au rire aigu de Voldemort, ce dernier n'ayant jamais vraiment déserté l'âme d'Harry.

Ce dernier en avait perdu le sommeil. S'il s'était attendu à ça, tandis qu'il luttait avec acharnement pour la paix… Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, et croire qu'en deux ou trois sortilèges le monde entier changerait ? Cela avait été puéril et utopique. Lui le Survivant, ne savait que survivre. Vivre semblait être quelque chose d'impossible pour le brun.

Chaque matin, il se levait dans cette atmosphère de paix qui lui paraissait tellement artificielle. Et chaque matin, la peur lui serrait le ventre à l'idée que ce semblant de calme vole en éclats, pour laisser à nouveau place au sang et à la haine. Harry ne voulait plus se battre.

Il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça.

- Si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez, murmura le sorcier à l'adresse de ses parents.

Le silence lourd et oppressant lui fit office de réponse. Harry se leva, s'efforçant de retrouver son sourire faux mais joyeux qu'il avait perdu au cours de sa conversation solitaire.

- Je vais y aller maintenant. Il commence à être tard et Molly va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai vous voir bientôt.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la sépulture puis transplana dans la nuit.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier atterrit comme prévu sur le perron de la maison des Weasley, où il habitait depuis un mois déjà. Arthur et Molly avaient toujours dit à Harry de considérer leur maison comme la sienne. Et cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception.

Malgré la fin de la guerre, malgré la perte de Fred, ils avaient à nouveau ouvert leur porte à Harry, qui n'avait aucune famille attendant son retour. En plus du jeune Potter, les parents de Ron avaient aussi accueilli Hermione avec enthousiasme, et ce sans la moindre hésitation.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, tandis qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte. Les Weasley avaient peut-être des défauts, mais nul ne pouvait leur reprocher de ne pas être accueillants.

- Harry, bon sang, mais où étais-tu passé ?

Aussitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte d'entrée, un éclair roux que le brun identifia comme son ami Ron lui sauta dessus.

- Et bien, je…, commença Harry éberlué.

- Passionnant, coupa l'autre sans écouter en l'entraînant vers l'étage. Mais tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard d'accord ? Il va bientôt arriver !

- Qui ça _il _?

Ron se tourna vers le brun et le regarda d'un air horrifié, comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait adopté une araignée géante.

- Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux, s'indigna le roux. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

- On dirait bien que si, répondit l'autre qui, malgré sa mémoire sollicitée, ne se rappelait de rien. Alors peux-tu me dire ce qui…

- Children's House, ça te dit quelque chose ? Et bien la personne qu'on est sensés accueillir arrive ce soir ! Tu te souviens maintenant ?

Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Comment donc avait-il pu oublier ? Molly passait ses journées à en parler ! Mais malgré l'enthousiasme de Mrs Weasley, personne dans la maison, excepté les parents de Ron, ne connaissait l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Bien évidemment, les jeunes sorciers avaient tout mis en œuvre pour savoir qui était ce mystérieux invité, et Molly avait fini par avouer qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de l'âge de Ron. Voyant que ce dernier pâlissait dangereusement, elle s'était empressée de préciser que non, il ne s'agissait pas de Drago Malfoy.

À partir de ce moment, plus personne n'avait insisté sur l'identité du mystérieux garçon. Ginny avait bien fait quelques autres tentatives, mais toutes avaient rapidement tourné à l'échec face au silence catégorique de Mrs Weasley.

Ron tira soudain Harry de ses pensées :

- Au fait, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidentialité, tu n'es pas encore au courant des dernières nouvelles ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Maman a lâché une autre information sur le nouveau. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle a été obligée de nous prévenir…

- Prévenir de quoi ?

Le roux se pencha un peu plus vers Harry, lequel se demanda pourquoi son ami prenait tant de précautions si toute la maison était déjà au courant. Ron articula lentement :

- On va accueillir… un loup-garou.

- C'est vrai ?, s'étonna Harry.

- Puisque je te le dis !, lui sourit le roux. Percy a même accepté de partager sa chambre avec. Étonnant non ?

- Je confirme. Et quand arrive-t-il ?

- D'un instant à l'autre ! Et maman veut que tout soit propre et en ordre pour son arrivée. Alors vient m'aider !

Et avant même que le brun ait pu protester, l'autre Gryffondor le tira par le bras et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

- Tu te rends compte, pesta le roux une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la pièce armés de serpillères, maman m'oblige à ranger la chambre alors que l'autre n'y dormira même pas !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'approuver silencieusement Mrs Weasley. Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais supporté le besoin d'ordre maladif de sa tante Pétunia, mais il devait reconnaître que cette fois-ci, ils avaient fait un peu fort.

L'endroit n'avait plus rien d'une chambre, ni de quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux n'était qu'un monstrueux amoncellement de choses plus ou moins douteuses, à tel point qu'on ne percevait plus la couleur originelle du sol.

Ce fut donc sans trop de peine qu'Harry accepta de participer aux corvées ménagères, d'autant plus qu'il était en grande partie responsable du désordre régnant dans la maison. Les deux garçons se mirent au travail, dans un silence que seuls les bougonnements de Ron venaient troubler de temps à autre.

Mais alors que le roux maudissait pour la trentième fois l'inventeur de la serpillère, Harry lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu n'es pas avec Hermione ?

Le brun s'interrogeait depuis plusieurs minutes sur l'absence de son amie, mais il vit tout de suite à l'expression de Ron qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ce dernier poussa un grognement mécontent :

- Non. Maman a déclaré que nous n'étions pas assez efficaces ensemble, et que nous aurions tout le temps de nous embrasser une fois que la maison serait propre.

Le jeune Weasley pesta de plus belle, tout en frottant rageusement une tache récalcitrante à ses pieds.

- Sauf que cette vieille bicoque tombe en ruine, et qu'elle ne sera jamais assez propre pour maman. Raaah, les mères sont toutes les mêmes…

Le roux s'aperçut qu'il avait fait une gaffe en voyant l'expression attristée d'Harry.

- Oh mince, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, le rassura l'autre. D'autant plus que tu as certainement raison.

Le brun adressa un sourire à son ami qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais l'atmosphère s'était faite plus gênée entre-temps, et Harry qui n'aimait pas cette atmosphère tenta de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet :

- À ton avis, c'est qui ?

- Qui quoi ?, demanda Ron en relevant la tête.

- Et bien, qui c'est qui va venir ici ?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Même Percy qui travaille pourtant dans la paperasse du ministère m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Bon après, c'est vrai qu'il y énormément de dossiers là-bas et…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa court à son explication. Ron lâcha un vieux morceau de pizza moisi qu'il venait de trouver sous une commode, oubliant instantanément les ordres de Mrs Weasley.

- C'est lui, enfin !

Les deux amis considérèrent en silence l'avancement de leurs travaux de nettoyage. La pièce était certes moins encombrée qu'auparavant, mais la ressemblance avec une décharge publique restait encore assez frappante.

Après une hésitation, Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis, d'un commun accord, ils lâchèrent brutalement leurs chiffons et serpillères pour se précipiter dans le hall d'entrée.

De toute façon, un peu de désordre n'avait jamais tué personne.

* * *

Lorsque les deux Gryffondors furent arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, ils s'étonnèrent de ne trouver qu'Hermione et le père de Ron. La brune, après avoir échangé un long baiser en compagnie du jeune rouquin, leur expliqua que Molly avait retenu en otage le reste de la famille Weasley, les forçant à récurer chaque tache jusqu'au dernier instant.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette retentissait dans la demeure. Arthur leur adressa un sourire qu'Harry trouva un peu forcé, et ouvrit finalement la porte. Deux personnes encapuchonnées se tenaient sur le perron, dégoulinantes de pluie tant l'une que l'autre. Parmi le binôme, les trois jeunes sorciers reconnurent avec joie le professeur Mc Gonagall, et lui adressèrent un signe amical de la main.

À leur grande surprise, ils ne reçurent pour réponse qu'un regard désapprobateur de la part de la vieille femme, comme si elle aurait souhaité les voir ailleurs qu'ici. Puis, voyant que le père de Ron l'invitait à entrer, elle secoua la tête :

- Non merci, Arthur. Je ne fais que vous le déposer : je suis assez pressée. Vous pouvez entrer jeune homme, ajouta la sorcière à l'attention de celui qui l'accompagnait.

La seconde personne resta immobile quelques instants, avant de passer finalement le pas de la porte. L'inconnu garda néanmoins la capuche de sa cape, qui ne laissait entrapercevoir qu'un regard méfiant.

Harry sentit un frisson le traverser. Était-ce de peur ou simplement du froid que lui inspiraient les iris bleu glacé de l'autre ? L'homme en face de lui dégageait une aura de prédateur qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus qu'Harry, mais ce dernier avait la sensation de n'être qu'une minuscule créature face à lui. Une simple _proie_.

Mais une soudaine chaleur vint soudain lui porter secours. Cherchant sa source, le brun s'aperçut qu'Hermione s'était saisie de sa main et de celle de Ron. Elle tremblait et son ami roux avait des sueurs froides. Le brun songea que la collaboration s'avérait moins agréable que prévu.

Harry fut cependant impressionné de voir Hermione les lâcher lui et Ron, afin de s'avancer plus près de l'inconnu. Ce dernier considéra la jeune fille de son même regard inquiétant. Elle ne se découragea pas néanmoins et tendit une main en direction du nouveau venu.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle chaleureusement. Enchantée.

Faute de lui répondre, l'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de saisir la paume tendue, se contentant de grimacer d'un air menaçant dans sa direction. Harry sentit les efforts d'accueil de son amie fondre comme la glace au soleil. Mr Weasley, décidé à combler le silence pesant, et voyant que l'inconnu semblait peu enclin à dévoiler son identité, finit par déclarer d'une voix mal assurée :

- Et bien voilà les enfants. Je… Je vous présente Hati Greyback.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry à cet instant fut que Percy n'allait finalement peut-être pas accepter de partager sa chambre avec leur invité.

* * *

_Alors, surpris? Personne n'a donné de réponse à ma question du prologue, mais peut-être que certains d'entre vous se doutaient de l'identité de Hati? Des prognostiques pour ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre (il devrait arriver d'en une semaine ou deux)?_

_Je vous mets cette fois-ci au défi de trouver, sans notre ami google bien entendu, la raison pour laquelle mon OC a écopé de ce prénom (c'est vrai quoi, il aurait pu s'appeler Charles-Antoine-François après tout...). Good luck!_

_Au fait, j'espère qu'Harry ne vous a pas paru _trop_ dépressif. Si c'est le cas... une petite review pour lui remonter le moral? xD_

_Sur ce, bisous chocolat/vanille à tous!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hey, un grand bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!_ **  
**

_J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais mon inspiration a pris le contrôle et sa rédaction a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Donc voici, en contrepartie, un loooong chapitre. J'espère que ça valait pour vous le coup d'attendre, à vous de me le dire._

_Je tiens à remercier au passage ceux qui ont laissé une review, et plus particulièrement **Matsuyama**, qui en a posté deux, en plus de répondre correctement à la devinette que j'avais laissé à la fin du chapitre précédent (pour ceux qui souhaitent connaître la solution, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre). Bravo à toi en tout cas, et merci encore! (si tu passes par là, dis-moi comment je peux te contacter, car les reviews aux anonymes ne sont apparemment pas possibles). Au sujet de Skoll, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)  
_

_Merci également pour vos ajouts en follows/favorites!_

_Disclaimer: y'a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un d'assez naïf pour croire que les personnages d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent? Tout est à Rowling, sauf un OC grognon.  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hati Greyback ôta la capuche qui camouflait son visage, dévoilant une longue chevelure crasseuse et emmêlée. Il fixait tour à tour les cinq personnes rassemblées autour de lui, et paraissait prêt à bondir au moindre geste suspect.

Le silence oppressant qui avait marqué l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall et du loup-garou avait fait son retour, et Harry constata qu'Hermione avait cessé de sourire. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela : la situation n'était pas des plus comiques.

Ils auraient pu dire que Greyback n'était qu'un nom. Ils auraient pu dire que la génétique ne faisait pas tout, et qu'Hati était quelqu'un de calme et doux. Ils auraient pu. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge.

Car la rage semblait ici héréditaire. Chaque parcelle du corps du jeune Greyback laissait entrevoir la bête en lui, depuis sa posture jusqu'aux tics nerveux qui agitaient la commissure de ses lèvres. Son regard était un appel au sang, ses muscles bandés réclamaient la violence, et il n'était même plus question de chercher la bête sur ce corps, mais plutôt ce qu'elle y avait laissé d'humain : la Haine se tenait devant eux **(1****)**.

Mc Gonagall brisa soudain le silence:

- Et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant. Prenez soin de vous surtout, et à bientôt.

Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un pas en sens inverse, la sorcière se reprit et se tourna la tête vers le loup-garou, une émotion indescriptible sur son visage.

- Quant à toi mon garçon, tâche de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton d'une mère qui met en garde son enfant turbulent, mais son ton demeurait néanmoins sans réplique. Hati hocha la tête d'un air grave, et la professeur de métamorphose, après une dernière hésitation, tourna les talons et transplana rapidement.

C'est ce moment que Mrs Weasley choisit pour entrer, vêtue d'un tablier à fleurs roses ainsi que d'un immense sourire. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers le nouveau venu :

- Ah, le voilà enfin ! Sois le bienvenu parmi nous Hati !

Le concerné offrit son regard le plus terrifiant à la femme, mais l'expression qu'il arborait laissait cependant entrevoir une légère surprise. Il s'écarta brusquement lorsque la rousse voulut le serrer dans ses bras, poussant un grondement rauque qui indiquait assez clairement sa désapprobation envers les salutations version Molly Weasley.

Harry était même persuadé d'avoir aperçu pendant un court instant une rangée de dents étincelantes entre les lèvres retroussées du lycanthrope.

Tous observaient la scène avec inquiétude, à l'exception de la mère de famille qui, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, poursuivit avec enthousiasme.

- Allons, ne fais donc pas ton timide. Suis-moi donc, je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle maison !

Et avant même que quiconque ait pu protester, elle saisit le loup-garou par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, comme Ron l'avait fait pour Harry une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Ce devait être génétique.

Le jeune Potter fut rassuré de voir que ses amis étaient aussi stupéfaits que lui par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Mr Weasley adressa finalement un sourire nerveux aux trois Gryffondors :

- Aller, venez les enfants. Rejoignons vite Molly avant qu'elle ne traumatise notre invité.

Mais aucun des sorciers ne sourit à la plaisanterie. Le père de Ron semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'eux, et son air incertain ne prévoyait rien de bon. Les Weasley venaient de prendre sous leur garde quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

Arthur partit malgré tout dans la direction emprunté quelques instants plus tôt par sa femme, et, après un long soupir, Harry, Ron et Hermione en firent de même.

Lorsque les quatre sorciers arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent George, Percy et Ginny, qui observaient Hati d'un air curieux - ce dernier se montrant le moins chaleureux possible, mais pas la moindre trace de Mrs Weasley.

Une désagréable pensée selon laquelle Greyback Junior avait peut-être dévoré la mère de Ron traversa l'esprit de Harry, mais Percy crut bon de mettre les choses au clair :

- Euh… Maman est partie s'occuper du repas, qu'elle avait oublié dans le four. Elle se trouve dans la cuisine, et m'a chargé de faire les présentations.

Il avait gonflé la poitrine en prononçant ces dernières paroles, mais personne ne sembla relever l'importance de sa mission. Seul Hati prit la peine de lui accorder une seconde d'attention, le gratifiant au passage d'un de ses innombrables regards haineux. Percy déglutit avec peine.

- Arthuuuuur !, clama la voix de Molly Weasley depuis les profondeurs de la cuisine. Viens m'aider par Merlin, le rôti est sur le point de brûler!

- J'arrive tout de suite Mollynette, répondit l'interpellé.

Puis, se tournant vers Harry et les autres, il ajouta :

- On vous laisse entre jeunes, faîtes donc connaissance !

Une fois Mr Weasley parti aux côtés de sa femme, Percy prit une profonde inspiration, puis commença la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée en présentant tour à tour les personnes présentes au loup-garou.

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, Hati conserva son comportement silencieux et méfiant tout du long, refusant une à une les mains qui se tendaient dans sa direction. Même lorsque le célèbre nom « Harry Potter » franchit les lèvres de Percy, le nouveau venu n'accorda pas au Survivant plus de trois secondes de considération, durant lesquelles il le fixa avec un mépris évident, avant de détourner la tête.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Considéré comme un héros pour de nombreux sorciers suite à sa victoire contre Lord Voldemort, le brun avait néanmoins conscience que les anciennes familles de Mangemorts n'avaient pas pour lui la même estime. Il n'avait donc pu s'empêcher d'appréhender sa rencontre avec celui que les Weasley accueilleraient.

Quand il avait vu Hati, Harry avait imaginé le pire: au moment même où son nom serait prononcé, l'autre se jetterait sur lui et le transformerait en une ridicule petite bouillie sanguinolente en un temps record. Ou alors il se débrouillerait pour lui faire connaître une agonie lente et douloureuse. A moins que…

Et non, au final, le jeune Potter avait, et pour l'une des premières fois, été considéré de manière objective, comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. Voire même comme un être totalement insignifiant au regard de la progéniture Greyback, semblait-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché la célébrité, et être vu comme quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire de temps à autre n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Mais si le Gryffondor ne voyait aucun problème à être ignoré, ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Ginny Weasley. La rousse, refusant d'attendre sagement son tour, vint se planter à quelques centimètres d'Hati, et le fixa de ses yeux marron devenus flamboyants.

- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley.

La jeune fille voulut lui serrer la main, mais, comme tous s'y attendaient, son interlocuteur demeura stoïque. La rouquine n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot, et elle attrapa vivement la main d'Hati.

Celle-ci était sale et couverte de terre, les ongles abîmés, et offrait un contraste saisissant tant elle était grande et large en comparaison avec la main droite de la cadette Weasley. Mais cette dernière n'y accorda pas le moindre regard, trop concentrée sur le moindre geste offensif que pourrait effectuer celui qui lui faisait face.

La tension atteignit ce qui semblait être son apogée, et Harry frissonna en voyant le regard que lançait le lycanthrope à son ancienne petite amie. En comparaison, Hati semblait presque aimable quelques instants plus tôt. Tous observaient, horrifiés, ce paraissait être les dernières secondes de l'existence de la jeune fille.

Mais après de longues minutes de silence, durant lesquelles elle resta en vie, Ginny considéra qu'elle avait gagné cet échange. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage, et l'atmosphère se fit plus chaleureuse tandis qu'elle annonçait d'une voix et enjouée :

- Enchantée de te connaître !

Une lueur victorieuse brillait dans ses pupilles. La jeune fille serrait énergiquement la main du grand brun, et, à la surprise des sorciers présents dans la pièce, celui-ci lui adressa un immense sourire.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre.

Ginny étouffa de justesse le cri de douleur qui voulut s'échapper de sa bouche, et Harry se demanda avec effroi combien de phalanges avaient été fracturées en l'espace d'un instant.

Ron, bouillant de colère, voulut se jeter sur l'homme qui avait osé blesser sa jeune sœur, mais Percy le retint de justesse. Une bagarre aurait seulement marqué le début de la fin, le déclenchement de la bombe à retardement que représentait Hati Greyback.

Le sourire de ce dernier avait pris la forme d'une large grimace teintée de satisfaction et de cruauté, tandis que le loup-garou admirait son chef-d'œuvre. Les doigts de la rouquine formaient des angles inquiétants, ainsi compressés entre les siens, et ils se teintaient peu à peu d'une couleur à la fois rouge et violacée.

Ginny n'y prêta cependant pas la moindre attention. Son visage, rendu crispé par la douleur, ne cessait néanmoins de faire face à celui d'Hati. Les yeux de la jeune Weasley ne lançaient pas d'éclairs comme les fois où elle était énervée. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une colère calme et froide, et Harry, qui avait pourtant affronté des adversaires bien plus dangereux que son ancienne petite amie, sentit son estomac se crisper sous la peur que lui inspirait le regard de la rousse.

Hati releva lentement la tête, et cessa de sourire ; il plongea à nouveau ses pupilles bleutées dans les iris de Ginny. Tous deux étaient retournés à leur position initiale, à ceci près que leurs mains demeuraient fermement empoignées.

Un duel de volonté silencieux s'engagea alors entre les personnages. Hati Greyback et Ginny Weasley, le loup-garou et la jeune fille. La cruauté contre la volonté. Petit à petit, le brun accentuait la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de l'autre, déplaçant de temps à autre ses longs doigts pour accentuer les fractures de Ginny.

Mais la cadette Weasley avait toujours été têtue, et, malgré la douleur qui se lisait clairement sur son visage, Harry comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pour rien au monde.

Hati parut comprendre également, car il enleva sa main. Le geste fut bref, fluide et naturel, comme si l'échange n'avait jamais eu lieu. Seuls les doigts rendus violets de la rouquine témoignaient de l'affrontement. Mais Ginny n'avait pas perdu au change.

Une lueur de reconnaissance habitait désormais le regard du loup-garou lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur la rousse. S'il l'admirait pour son courage ou si ce n'était qu'une rage durement contrôlée qu'il éprouvait désormais à son égard, personne ne pouvait le dire, mais dans tous les cas le jeune homme avait cessé de l'ignorer.

George soigna la main de sa sœur rapidement et sans prononcer le moindre mot, mais Harry vit à l'étincelle de fureur qui brillait dans les yeux des frères Weasley que l'affrontement n'était en rien terminé.

Mrs Weasley pénétra brusquement dans la pièce, son tablier rose rendu presque noir parce qui avait brûlé, mais toujours ce sourire chaleureux et réconfortant sur le visage.

- Le dîner a été sauvé les enfants !

- HOURRA !, hurla Ron, à qui la tension et le danger n'avaient pas ôté sa gourmandise.

Tous le dévisagèrent comme s'il avait été fou, puis Ginny éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par les autres, excepté Hati. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement décontenancé, et doutait très certainement de la santé mentale de ses hôtes.

- Aller, suis-moi mon garçon, déclara Molly en retrouvant son sérieux, agrippant à nouveau le bras d'Hati. Je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison, maintenant que tu as fait connaissance avec ses habitants. Et nous tâcherons par la même occasion de te trouver des vêtements secs. Et une paire de chaussures.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué les pieds nus du loup-garou, qui auraient pourtant dû attirer l'attention tant ils étaient sales. Le jeune Greyback suivit cette fois-ci la mère sans se débattre, certainement fatigué de lutter contre les rousses de la famille Weasley, ne laissant derrière lui que les gouttes d'eau de ses habits trempés.

Après s'être assuré que sa mère et le loup-garou ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, Ron se tourna vers son père et dit d'une voix maussade.

- Et il est censé rester combien de temps exactement celui-là ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules. Deux ou trois ans, peut-être plus… Tout dépendra de son comportement en fait.

Le cadet Weasley suffoqua, aussi horrifié que s'il avait vu une araignée de cinq mètres danser la samba.

- Ce… Cette espèce de… _psychopathe_ va passer deux ans dans _ma_ maison…

- Arrête de te plaindre, murmura Percy qui paraissait prêt à pleurer. Je te signale qu'au moins, il ne dormira pas dans ta chambre, mais dans la mienne. Merlin, je vais me faire _tuer_…

- Dites donc les garçons, les réprimanda Mr Weasley avec sévérité, il me semble qu'on ne vous a pas éduqué à accueillir les invités aussi froidement votre mère et moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas un invité bon sang, s'emporta Ron, c'est un détraqué ! Tu ne l'as pas vu écrabouiller la main de Gi-grumph…

Le membre rétabli de la rouquine alla s'aplatir sur la bouche de son aîné, l'empêchant ainsi d'achever sa phrase. Voyant que son père l'observait avec suspicion, Ginny s'empressa de justifier son acte en souriant.

- Ce n'est rien papa. Tu sais bien que Ron raconte toujours n'importe quoi quand il a faim.

Arthur n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu, mais la jeune fille agita sa main guérie devant ses yeux pour prouver ses dires. L'homme se massa les temps en soupirant.

- Écoutez-moi bien les enfants, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai conscience que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, mais je vous souhaiterai quand même que vous fassiez un effort pour sympathiser avec ce garçon. Je sais que vous en êtes capables, et je suis certain qu'il n'est pas _que_ désagréable.

Il ébouriffa avec tendresse les cheveux roux de Ron qui grommelait encore, puis releva la tête vers le haut des escaliers, ses yeux pétillants d'une joie nouvelle.

- Regardez qui est de retour ! Et bien habillé qui plus est.

Vêtu d'une chemise rayée trop grande aux manches retroussées et d'un pantalon noir rapiécé, Hati les observait, le visage fermé mais les yeux étincelants. Derrière lui, Mrs Weasley rayonnait.

- Alors il n'est pas beau comme ça ? Charlie avait laissé quelques vieux vêtements qu'il ne portait plus. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry détailla le costume du grand brun avec attention. Ce n'était pas des plus élégants, mais il avait conscience que la famille de Ron n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir beaucoup plus. De toute façon, le lycanthrope semblait s'en moquer totalement, trop occupé à les fusiller du regard, et il y avait quand même une nette amélioration par rapport à sa tenue précédente qui était déchirée, sale et trempée.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête, et Hermione, qui paraissait en être arrivée à la même conclusion, l'imita. Ron semblait pour sa part outré que l'autre ose porter les habits de son frère aîné mais ne dit rien. Ginny était cependant aussi enthousiaste que sa mère :

- C'est vraiment parfait. Mais est-ce que je pourrais essayer de te couper un peu les cheveux ? On dirait une crinière comme ça !

Hati eut une expression peu engageante qu'Harry comprit comme un non suivi d'une menace de mort, mais que la rouquine interpréta pour un oui.

- Très bien, je m'en occuperai demain alors.

Le Survivant se demanda comment son ancienne petite amie pouvait être aussi radieuse face à quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable. Certainement était-ce une attitude de défi envers le loup-garou. Ou peut-être le fait de se faire fracturer la main lui avait fait perdre la tête… Harry ne le sut jamais, car ses hypothèses furent interrompues par Mrs Weasley et sa voix forte :

- Et si nous pensions à table maintenant ?

* * *

Harry échangea avec Ron un regard consterné. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un manger aussi salement, et c'était dire, car Dudley n'avait jamais été un modèle de propreté. Mais à ce stade, cela dépassait tout entendement.

Dès que son assiette avait été remplie, Hati l'avait brutalement empoignée, avant de vider son contenu avec rapidité, efficacité, mais sans le moindre respect des bonnes manières. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la tante Pétunia se serait évanouie à la vue de ce carnage, car non seulement le jeune Greyback négligeait totalement ses couverts, préférant déchiqueter son rôti à coups de crocs, mais on aurait dit qu'il faisait le plus d'efforts possible pour en envoyer sur toute la surface de la table.

Les membres de la famille Weasley paraissaient perplexes, Hermione avait pâli, et même Ron paraissait s'être désintéressé du contenu de sa propre assiette. Harry aurait certainement ri s'il ne s'était pas trouvé juste en face du loup-garou, place faisant ainsi de lui la victime numéro un des projections de brocolis. Il détestait les brocolis.

Soudain, à la plus grande surprise de tous, et plus particulièrement d'Hati, Mrs Weasley sortit sa baguette et marmonna rapidement un sortilège, lequel frappa l'assiette du lycanthrope. Ce dernier regarda la mère de famille, puis son assiette, et, voyant finalement que rien n'avait changé, il tendit la main pour s'emparer de sa seconde tranche de viande.

Cependant, ses doigts, faute de rencontrer le contenu du plat, allèrent se cogner contre la table. Intrigué, l'héritier Greyback renouvela son expérience une seconde fois, suivie d'une autre, ainsi que de plusieurs autres encore.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à s'escrimer en vain contre son repas récalcitrant, le grand brun dût se rendre à l'évidence : son assiette et le dîner qu'elle contenait étaient bel et bien devenus inconsistants. Frustré, le jeune abattit un poing rageur devant lui, laissant échapper pour l'occasion un grognement sonore.

Harry vit Ron se pencher vers lui pour chuchoter :

- Ce sortilège est vraiment terrible. Maman l'utilisait souvent quand on était enfants, et on a jamais trouvé comment l'annuler.

Mrs Weasley restait impassible, les yeux rivés sur Hati en attendant que ce dernier ait retrouvé son sang-froid. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle se leva de table et s'approcha du brun. Molly se saisit de sa fourchette, avant de la lui désigner.

- Pour manger, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix calme mais sans réplique, sers-toi de cette fourchette. Pas de tes doigts.

La mère de famille brandit ensuite le couteau d'un geste brusque, ce qui fit reculer instinctivement le loup-garou.

- Le couteau est là pour découper la viande. Est-ce bien compris ?

Hati hocha la tête lentement, ses iris rivés dans le regard de celle qui osait le priver de son repas pour une histoire de bonnes manières. Satisfaite, Mrs Weasley retourna à sa place, puis elle sortit sa baguette une nouvelle fois et ôta l'enchantement en déclarant :

- Et prends garde à toi si je te revois manger aussi salement que tout à l'heure.

Le jeune Greyback considéra son assiette avec prudence. Il avança vers le plat un doigt méfiant, puis l'effleura rapidement. Un léger sourire afflua sur les lèvres du garçon, visiblement soulagé de remarquer que son dîner avait reprit sa consistance habituelle.

Hati poursuivit donc son repas interrompu, sous le regard ébahi d'Harry et Hermione, qui jamais n'auraient cru possible de voir manger le lycanthrope avec tant de délicatesse ni tant de précautions. Ce dernier jetait de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil à Mrs Weasley, afin de s'assurer que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne risquait pas de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

- Et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi, hein ?, idemanda soudain Mr Weasley à l'adresse du loup-garou.

Silence.

Le concerné leva à peine les yeux de son assiette, et enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de légumes dans sa bouche, ignorant superbement la question, comme si elle eut été adressée à une tout autre personne que lui.

Arthur s'entêta cependant, désireux de tout savoir sur la vie du loup-garou. Son âge, ses goûts, ses dégoûts, ses passions, s'il pratiquait le Quidditch, la magie… Hati, quant à lui, était désireux de ne rien divulguer, et il se murait dans son silence impénétrable, tel un roi dans son château-fort.

Percy semblait pour sa part plus intéressé par des informations pratiques et concrètes :

- Tu ne sais pas parler ?

- Bien sûr que si.

La réponse avait fusé, sèche et rapide. Greyback junior n'avait pas quitté sa position initiale, et l'on aurait pu croire que cette question était, elle aussi, demeurée sans réponse. Mais tous l'avait entendue.

Cette voix rauque et brusque. D'une sonorité si grave et si peu commune qu'on en venait à se demander si elle était vraiment humaine. Et après tout, elle ne l'était pas. Le _loup-garou_ avait parlé.

Rien à voir avec la voix douce et patiente de Remus Lupin, une voix pleine de bonnes intentions, faite pour parler, pour rassurer. Celle d'Hati était celle du Grand Méchant Loup de ces contes moldus. Le ton employé était de l'intimidation pure, incitait à la peur et à la fuite. L'instinct de survie interdisait d'apprécier cette voix.

Et, contre toute attente, Harry se prit à l'aimer. Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard glacé de la progéniture Greyback, Harry avait détesté ce jeune lycanthrope. Tout ce qu'il était, aussi bien dans son attitude que son apparence, reflétait la sauvagerie du loup-garou, la haine de Fenrir. Aux yeux d'Harry, Hati Greyback était laid.

Mais pas sa voix. Le Survivant, qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable passion pour la musique, préférant le Quidditch, était le premier surpris de son intérêt pour le son rauque qui était sorti de la gorge d'Hati. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher les mots prononcés de se répéter en litanie dans son esprit. L'intonation grave et profonde employée l'avait indéniablement charmé. Aussi voulut-il en entendre plus.

- Puisque tu es capable de parler, commença Harry avec la ferme intention de relancer la conversation, tu vas pouvoir répondre aux autres questions qu'on t'a posé, pas vrai ?

- Tout est dans mon dossier. Vous savez lire.

Le loup-garou semblait vouloir en dire le moins possible, au grand désespoir d'Harry. Mais le Gryffondor était tout de même parvenu à lui soutirer deux nouvelles phrases, et il s'en réjouit tout en savourant le souvenir des sons graves qui été parvenus à son oreille.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de lui se révolte. Était-il devenu fou ? Il le fallait vraiment pour avoir une telle addiction envers… une _voix_. D'autant que celle-ci venait de quelqu'un qui, pour l'instant, lui apparaissait comme tout sauf sympathique. Énervé contre cet égarement, Harry secoua la tête et choisit de ne plus parler de tout le repas.

Malheureusement pour les bonnes résolutions du Gryffondor, Mrs Weasley avait choisi de prendre le relais.

- Le papier ne dit pas tout, tu sais. Tu peux parler de ce que tu veux, nous t'écoutons.

Et comme Hati menaçait d'ignorer sa question, Molly agita malicieusement sa baguette sous ses yeux. Le brun se jeta sur son assiette pour la protéger, puis constatant qu'elle n'avait pas subi de sortilège, du moins pour le moment, il parut réfléchir à un sujet de conversation.

Harry et les autres virent alors leur invité s'agiter bruyamment, levant les yeux aux ciels pour soupirer ensuite, l'inspiration n'étant apparemment pas au rendez-vous. Son regard bleu glacier se posa finalement sur le contenu de son repas, et la question suivit :

- Pourquoi faites-vous cuire la viande ?

Les frères Weasley s'étonnèrent de la question, mais leur mère sourit largement.

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas manger de rôti de porc aux oignons sans le cuire avant, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix experte. L'intérêt de ce plat est justement la saveur de la viande alliée à celle des oignons qui ont caramélisé durant la cuisson.

Hati considéra son plat à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci d'un air perplexe. De toute évidence, le loup-garou ne s'était pas posé tant de questions en mangeant sa viande. Voyant qu'il demeurait silencieux, l'honneur de cuisinière de Mrs Weasley la poussa à interroger son hôte :

- Tu n'aimes pas la viande cuite, peut-être ?

Le garçon à la tignasse brune parut songeur, observant sa viande sans vraiment la regarder. Déterminer si le plat qu'il engloutissait depuis plusieurs minutes était bon ou non demandait apparemment une longue réflexion au lycanthrope, et Harry songea que le fils de Fenrir était un peu stupide.

- Il la préfère saignante, répondit finalement le concerné, mais moi… je l'aime bien comme ça.

Mrs Weasley fut enchantée, et Harry ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction. Hati Greyback venait de faire un _compliment_. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le plus chaleureux des compliments, et le début de sa phrase était un peu étrange, mais rien ne changeait le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque positive. Hermione voulait cependant en savoir plus.

- Désolée, commença-t-elle avec prudence, mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris dans ta réponse. Qui est le « il » dont tu parles, celui qui n'aime pas la viande cuite ?

- « Il » c'est Skoll, déclara Hati comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Skoll ?, s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, c'est…

Le brun chercha ses mots et, ne parvenant visiblement pas à indiquer qui était cette personne avec une phrase, il pointa le doigt vers lui-même, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage. Harry comprit aussitôt.

_Le loup-garou._

Le fils de Greyback était si à l'aise avec cette autre partie de lui qu'il lui avait même donné un nom. C'était… surprenant, et un peu inquiétant également, au vu de la personne qui se tenait devant eux. Harry songea à Remus, et se demanda ce qu'il aurait pensé de tout ça. Mais il avait beau essayer de se mettre à la place de son ancien professeur de DFCM, c'était sans succès. Harry Potter ne serait jamais Remus Lupin.

Le jeune Potter s'aperçut soudain que Ron s'était mis à gigoter sur sa chaise, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme si une question voulait en sortir, sans toutefois pouvoir être formulée à voix haute. Après une longue lutte intérieure, le roux parut se résigner et retourna à la contemplation de ses brocolis.

- As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Ron avait les yeux écarquillés, abasourdi lui-même des paroles qu'il avait osé prononcer. Les mots réprimés s'étaient finalement arrachés de la volonté du cadet Weasley, et venaient de franchir les lèvres de ce dernier.

Harry interrompit sa contemplation des oreilles écarlates de son ami pour observer Hati Greyback. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête de son assiette désormais vide, et l'expression de son visage était indescriptible.

- Oui.

Le repas s'acheva dans un silence de mort.

* * *

Quand il eut achevé son dessert - une succulente tarte à la rhubarbe qui avait malheureusement perdu de sa saveur à cause de l'ambiance glaciale, Harry aida Mrs Weasley à débarrasser quelques couverts de la table, Ron et lui étant assignés au rôle de plongeur ce soir-là.

Bien entendu, la tâche était bien plus plaisante qu'à l'époque où Harry vivait chez les Dursley, car il suffisait de connaître les sorts appropriés pour qu'en un instant les assiettes soient à nouveau lisses et scintillantes.

Alors que Molly appelait son fils cadet depuis la cuisine, le brun entendit ce dernier murmurer à Hermione de les rejoindre lui et Harry dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, que c'était important, et qu'il l'aimait.

S'en suivit un long baiser des deux tourtereaux, durant lequel Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hati les observait d'un air totalement écœuré.

Le loup-garou était d'ailleurs le dernier à ne pas avoir fini de manger, mettant un point d'honneur à engouffrer toute trace de nourriture restante tout en ignorant les protestations de Percy à qui il avait volé sa part de tarte.

Les membres de la famille Weasley s'étaient mis à discuter de choses et d'autres, dans ce qui semblait être une vaine tentative d'oubli de leur gênant invité. Seule Ginny ne cessait de contempler le jeune Greyback, une lueur typiquement gryffondorienne dans les yeux.

L'excitation et la curiosité illuminaient les pupilles de la rouquine. L'envie de se confronter au danger se lisait dans le regard de Ginny, et Harry espérait seulement qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui n'était pas si certain.

Son ancienne petite amie aimait agir "au feeling", comme elle disait et, même si elle ne fonçait pas tête baissée aussi souvent que Ron et Harry, la jeune fille avait tendance à laisser parler son instinct ou sa fierté de Gryffondor en priorité.

Mais peut-être était-ce la bonne attitude à adopter face à l'inquiétant Greyback? Le Survivant n'en avait pas la moindre idée, aussi choisit-il d'aller aider Mrs Weasley à ranger les assiettes.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, Ron et Harry ouvraient la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient, prêts à y trouver Hermione. Cette dernière s'était installée sur le lit de son petit ami et feuilletait un énorme ouvrage sur les loup-garous. Elle n'était cependant pas seule.

Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant rassemblés en une longue queue de cheval, Ginny les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air particulièrement joyeuse. On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de son frère. Ron, les yeux pleins d'éclairs, traversa la pièce et alla se planter devant sa jeune soeur, laquelle s'était confortablement appuyée sur son amie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là?, demanda le Gryffondor, qui avait apparemment espéré pouvoir se retrouver un peu seul avec ses deux amis.

- Il s'agit de _ma_ maison, répondit Ginny d'un ton sans réplique qui rappelait celui de Mrs Weasley, Hermione est aussi _mon_ amie, et je sens que vous allez parler d'une sujet qui _me_ concerne également. Voilà ce que je fais ici.

- Bon, fais comme tu veux, soupira le roux. Après tout, tu as raison, tu es aussi concernée que nous par le problème.

- Quel problème?

Le cadet Weasley fronça les sourcils en grognant de mécontentement.

- Ginny, je sais que tu te moques de moi. Arrête ça tout de suite, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Je ne vois pas de problème, s'entêta la concernée.

- Oh mais oui, suis-je bête!, ironisa Ron en se tapant le front du plat de la main. C'est tout à fait normal de se faire fracasser la main par le premier type venu.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre. C'était prévisible qu'il réagisse comme ça, je l'avais provoqué.

- Je rêve ou bien tu es en train de défendre ce salopard?, protesta l'aîné. Bien sûr que non il n'avais pas à faire ça! Nom d'un hypogriffe, Ginny, est-ce-que je te frappe chaque fois que tu me fais tourner en bourrique?

- Ron, s'il-te-plaît, insista la rousse, ne t'entête pas et écoute plutôt ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est important. Je n'excuse pas ses actes, contrairement à ce que tu penses, mais je ne peut pas non plus le blâmer pour ce qu'il a fait. Parce que, pour Greyback, cette réaction était tout à fait normale.

- Bien sûr que cette réaction était normale pour lui, ce gars est quelqu'un de mauvais!, s'emporta le meilleur ami d'Harry.

Hermione referma le gros grimoire posé sur ses genoux en émettant un claquement de langue désapprobateur, signe que ses recherches n'avaient pas été satisfaites. Ce bruit soudain sembla rappeler aux deux enfants Weasley qu'il n'était pas seuls, et ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la brune.

Cette dernière s'attachait à présent les cheveux, dans une vaine tentative de dompter les mèches récalcitrantes de sa tignasse avec un chignon bien serré. Harry songea qu'avec cette coiffure Hermione avait une ressemblance frappante avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Son ami semblait en être venu au même constat, car il piétinait désormais devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, intimidé par le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait la brune.

- Ron, tu ne peut pas dire que Greyback est mauvais.

- Alors comme ça tu t'y mets toi aussi?, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

De toute évidence, le roux n'appréciait pas que sa petite amie se range du côté de sa sœur pour le contredire. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, Harry savait interpréter les humeurs qui apparaissaient dans les yeux de Ron.

C'est pourquoi le brun savait précisément qu'en cet instant le cadet des Weasley était atrocement vexé.Hermione dût également s'en apercevoir, car elle se justifia d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est mauvais, parce que cela reviendrait à dire qu'il est immoral.

- Il ne l'est pas?, s'étonna Ron.

- Qu'en penses-tu Harry?, interrogea Hermione sans répondre au roux.

Les trois autres dévisageaient le concerné, qui s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre parti, du moins pour le moment.

Harry haussa donc les épaules afin d'exprimer sa neutralité, et Hermione, après lui avoir adressé un étrange sourire, poursuivit son explication:

- De notre point de vue, les actes de Greyback...

- On ne peut pas dire Hati?, intervint subitement Ginny. Ca éviterait de le confondre avec son père.

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire, signe qu'elle était d'accord, puis elle une reprit une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Je disais donc que, pour nous, les actes d'Hati sont immoraux. Met-toi cependant cinq minutes à sa place Ron.

- Merlin, non!, s'exclama le concerné, l'air horrifié.

- Tu es un loup-garou élevé par Fenrir Greyback, poursuivit la brune sans tenir compte de la stupeur de son petit ami. Quelle est ton opinion des humains?

- Ce sont des steaks, répondit instantanément Ron, qui s'était finalement plutôt bien glissé dans la peau du lycanthrope.

- C'est à peu près ça, sourit Hermione. As-tu pitié de ton steak quand tu le manges?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir!

- Justement si, Ron. Hati n'a aucune connaissance de ce que nous appelons la morale, et ne discerne donc pas le bien du mal, du moins pas à notre façon.

- D'où les altercations précédentes, ajouta Ginny en considérant sa main avec intérêt.

Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre son, surprit les autres en intervenant d'un ton calme.

- Sirius a vécu dans une famille de Sang-Purs, entouré de partisans de Voldemort, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de prendre une voie tout à fait différente je vous rappelle.

Les autres Gryffondors considérèrent avec attention la remarque d'Harry, et ce fut Ron qui renchérit le premier, un sourire triomphant accroché à ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ça, je trouve que vous passez l'éponge un peu trop rapidement, toutes les deux!

- Et moi je te trouve bien dur, répondit Ginny mécontente. Tu n'es pas des plus compréhensifs vis-à-vis de notre invité.

- Tu as vu dans quel état il a mis ta main?

Hermione et Harry ignorèrent la suite de la dispute Weasley, habitués depuis longtemps à leurs altercations. Le Survivant sourit; il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul pour discuter avec son amie.

Bien que le mot seul ne soit pas des plus appropriés, étant donné les injures émises par Ron qui faisaient à présent office de musique de fond. Hermione accorda un bref regard au Gryffondor roux, puis renouvela sa question précédente.

- Franchement Harry, que penses-tu de toute cette histoire?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci avec sincérité, fronçant les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Ron pour l'instant, mais rien n'est définitif.

- Je comprends.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que son amie pouvait tout comprendre, et cela le rassurait. Tout devient plus simple quand quelqu'un a la solution à nos plus grandes craintes, quand quelqu'un parvient même à comprendre cette partie de nous qui nous échappe.

A la grande surprise de Harry, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns agita soudain sa baguette en ordonnant de manière très distincte:

- Bloclang.

Le sortilège frappa Ron et Ginny, et tous deux furent forcés de cesser leur dispute, tentant désespérément de séparer leur langue de leur palais. Harry fut abasourdi par le silence qui s'était désormais installé, les hurlements précédents des deux roux ayant atteint un volume assourdissant. Le brun jugea que ce sort était vraiment des plus efficaces, et qu'il faudrait, à l'avenir, qu'il en use plus souvent.

- Voilà ce que je propose, déclara Hermione avec calme. Demain, nous allons tenter de lier un contact avec Hati. Suivant ce qui se passera, nous pourrons...

Elle s'accorda un instant de réflexion, délivrant au passage les Weasley de sa magie. Ron passa alors un doigt sur sa langue, histoire de vérifier qu'elle et son palais faisaient bien chambre à part.

- Nous verrons, et nous aviserons au moment venu, compléta Ginny qui voyait que son amie ne trouvait pas de solution rationnelle pour clore le plan qu'elle avait suggéré.

- J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas très sûres de vous, non?, fit Ron, plus craintif que moqueur.

- Bien sûr que si!, clamèrent en chœur les deux sorcières.

En les entendant, Harry comprit que lui et Ron n'auraient certainement pas leur mot à dire dans ce plan hasardeux, et que tous deux n'avaient plus qu'à suivre les filles dans leur idée folle, quitte à y laisser un bras.

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux roux paraissait pour sa part en pleine réflexion, et Harry se demanda si lui aussi songeait à sa mort prochaine. Ron demanda d'une voix inquiète:

- Et Percy dans toute cette histoire?

- Quoi Percy?, demanda Hermione tandis que la joie sur le visage de Ginny volait en éclat.

- Tu as déjà oublié qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Greyback junior?, s'étonna le cadet Weasley. Si votre théorie du gentil Hati s'avère fausse, ce n'est plus un frère que j'aurais demain, mais une grosse bouillie sanguinolente!

- Ron! Ce que tu dis est dégoûtant!, s'exclama sa petite amie.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et poursuivit:

- Percy se comporte parfois comme un crétin, mais il n'empêche que je tiens à lui. Je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre.

Cette dernière phrase fut décisive, et Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, signe qu'elle focalisait l'attention de tous ses neurones sur une possible solution. Après quelques minutes de silence, la brune releva la tête, une lueur triomphante dans le regard.

- Je vais lui jeter un sortilège de protection bruyant. Si quelqu'un le touche, une alarme retentira dans toute la maison. Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Hermione tu es formidable!, s'exclama Ron rassuré en enserrant sa petite amie de ses bras.

Les lèvres des deux tourtereaux se rencontrèrent bien vite, et le couple oublia instantanément le présence d'Harry et Ginny. Ces derniers s'observaient à la dérobée, gênés et ne sachant que faire.

Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas prêts à arrêter leur échange buccal, et le Survivant s'interrogeait quant à lui sur l'attitude à adopter face à son ancienne petite amie dans ce genre de situation.

Cette dernière, qui avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, rappelant à Harry la Ginny d'autrefois, prit brusquement une grande inspiration avant d'aller tapoter l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Allons voir Percy avant qu'il ne soit couché, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle à son amie qui releva la tête.

Ron poussa un grognement, frustré d'être ainsi interrompu dans ce moment magique, mais Hermione se leva sans la moindre protestation, suivant la rouquine jusqu'à la porte.

- Bonne nuit les garçons.

* * *

_Quelle nuit atroce._

Sa couverture rouge et or remontée sur la tête, Percy tremblait. Il était presque deux heures du matin, et tout le monde devait dormir à présent. Sauf lui. Le rouquin était persuadé qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit, et cette pensée ne favorisait pas vraiment la venue du sommeil.

Hermione avait beau lui avoir jeté un sortilège quelques heures auparavant, rien ne prouvait que ce dernier était efficace. Certes la jeune fille ne ratait jamais le moindre sort, mais après tout, personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur, même Miss-je-sais-tout.

D'autant plus que, sortilège d'alarme ou non, le loup-garou aurait certainement le temps de l'égorger avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse lui venir en aide.

Ces pensées sombres arpentaient l'esprit de Percy telles des détraqueurs, lui ôtant tout espoir et toute perspective d'avenir. Le jeune homme attendait donc l'heure de sa mort, recroquevillé sous ses draps comme un enfant après un cauchemar, cherchant désespérément un souvenir heureux de sa vie pour se réconforter.

Sa mémoire lui faisait cependant défaut sur ce point-là, et pour cause: il s'était comporté comme le pire des salauds. Percy Weasley ne se remémorait pas le moindre instant de sa vie où il avait cessé de s'occuper de sa petite personne pour se soucier des autres.

_Je suis vraiment une ordure._

Les regrets assaillaient le jeune homme, et ce à tel point qu'une larme finit par couler le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre. Les erreurs commises au cours de son existence passaient à présent en boucle dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, et plus il y pensait, moins il ne voyait comment les expier.

Peut-être finalement que sa mort n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Au moins, elle aurait l'avantage de débarrasser le monde de sa présence odieuse. Les larmes mouillaient à présent les draps du garçon, tandis que ce dernier reniflait discrètement.

- Arrête tes jérémiades, fit soudain une voix grondante surgie de l'obscurité.

Percy sursauta violemment, le timbre rauque du loup-garou envoyant une dose d'adrénaline dans ses veines ainsi que le rappel d'une mort à venir.

- Pa-pardon, gémit le Gryffondor.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Percy songea qu'il aurait été ridicule jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie. Voilà maintenant qu'il s'excusait auprès de son assassin! Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs être consterné, car il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste malveillant. Seule sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Tu peux dormir tu sais, souffla-t-il. Si j'avais voulu te bouffer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Il tira le drap qui le recouvrait et chercha la silhouette du loup-garou dans l'obscurité.

Celui-ci paraissait lui tourner le dos, allongé dans le lit qui lui faisait face. Percy se répéta intérieurement les paroles du loup-garou, ne parvenant pas à déterminer s'il devait les prendre comme un soulagement ou une menace.

Après réflexion, il remonta finalement la couverture sur son visage, comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Une chose était sûre: la nuit serait longue.

**(1) Hati symbolise la haine dans la mythologie nordique, d'où mon jeu de mots tout pourri. ^^"**

* * *

_Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en laissant une review :D_

_Certains me reprocheront peut-être d'avoir trop mis Ginny en avant dans ce chapitre. J'aime bien Ginny, quand elle n'est pas représentée comme une cruche débile et mièvre. Pour moi, la rouquine Weasley est une fille forte qui sait se défendre, d'où son rôle ici. Mais rassurez-vous, ennemis de Ginny Weasley, elle ne sera pas autant sous les feux des projecteurs dans les chapitres à venir!_

_Au fait, si vous voyez des fautes qui traînent, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. J'ai changé d'ordinateur récemment, et les fautes de frappes sont fréquantes. J'ai tenté de me relire au maximum mais bon, nul n'est à l'abri des erreurs!_

_Pour ce qui est de la réponse à la devinette du chapitre dernier, la voici:_

_Dans la mythologie nordique, Hati est un des deux fils de Fenrir et de la géante Iarnvidia, l'autre étant Skoll. Tous deux poursuivent la lune et le soleil, placés sur des chars qui se suivent sans relâche. À la fin des temps, ils seront censés manger la lune et le soleil, libérant ainsi Fenrir qui engloutira les astres._

_Je pense que l'explication est assez claire, du moins j'ai essayé ^^". Si vous souhaitez plus d'informations à a sujet, rendez-vous sur wikipédia**!**_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Tchüss!  
_


End file.
